Nalu Fluff Week 2016
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Bienvenidos sean a "Nalu Fluff Week" 7 días más dos Bonus dedicados a esta pareja; Natsu y Lucy. Disfruten.
1. Introducción

**Hoy; Miércoles 7 de septiembre del año en curso; Yo, AnZuZu Dragneel, daré la siguiente información:**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**

 **Sean bienvenidos a una "Week" mas. Sean bienvenidos a "Nalu Fluff Week 2016" ahora serán 9 días más para una Week.**

 **La semana tendrá inicio el 8 de septiembre y terminara el 14 de septiembre del año en curso.**

 **Estos serán los temas a tratar en estos 9 días:**

 _Day 1: Flowers (Flores)_  
 _Day 2: Starry Date (Día memorable/Día estrellado)_  
 _Day 3: Cuddling (Abrazo amoroso)_  
 _Day 4: Festival (Festival)_  
 _Day 5: Matching (Atracción/Coincidir)_  
 _Day 6: Pregnancy (Embarazo)_  
 _Day 7: Family life/Marriage (Vida familiar/Matrimonio)_  
 _BONUS 1: Animals (Animales)_  
 _BONUS 2: AU (Universo Alterno)_

 **Los dos Bonus darán inicio y final a la Week, el primero será a partir del 7 de septiembre y el final, será el 15 de septiembre.**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Estos fueron los temas asignados para la Week.**

 **Aclaración: Las historias que se presentaran son de mi propia autoría.**

 **Advertencia: No copien mis historias a otras páginas. Si yo los respeto me deberán de respetar. No quiero que vuelva a pasar que robaron mis historias y la pasaron a Wattpad, estaré alerta en todo momento.**

* * *

 **Palabras de la autora antes de empezar:**

 **Bien chicos/as aquí estamos una vez más en una "Week". Y qué mejor que volver a participar en una de Fairy Tail.**

 **Estoy nerviosa pero preparada para mostrarles una vez más las historias que escribiré en esta semana.**

 **Tendrán relación las historias. Así que prepárense para 9 días de locas, amorosas y hermosas historias.**

 **No olviden comentar cada historia de cada artista, así cada uno de nosotros seguiremos creciendo con tanta inspiración que ustedes nos darán.**

 **Así que sin tardar más.**

 **De mi parte, doy por inaugurado esta Nalu Fluff Week.**

* * *

 **It's showtime!**

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

* * *

 **Fecha: miércoles 7 de septiembre de 2016**


	2. Bonus 1: Animals (Animales)

_**Hola chicos/as.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al primer Bonus, al Bonus del inicio de esta Week.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten y sin tardar más.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Bonus 7th September: Animals (Animales)**

* * *

-¡Maldito gato azul!

Un sonoro grito se había escuchado por todo Magnolia, por todo Fiore, por todo Ishgar y hasta llegar a Alakitasia.

 _Mientras que en algún lugar..._

-¿Otra vez en problemas?

Un somnoliento pelinegro se levantaba de su cómoda cama, tallaba con pereza sus ojos. Sintió a su lado como alguien se removía, miro a su lado y se encontró con una pequeña rubia abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Recuerda que es Fairy Tail, ellos cuando no se meten en problemas...

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos para poder volver al mundo de los sueños. Mientras que el pelinegro, bostezo y miro por la ventana. Sonrió un poco y volvió acostarse a lado de la chica rubia, dejando que sus brazos la acomodaran a su cuerpo.

-Luego nos dirán que es lo que les paso ahora...

 _Regresando al lugar de la tragedia..._

-¡Vuelve aquí maldito gato!

Las puertas del mundialmente conocido gremio, se abrían con estruendo, mostrando en la entrada a la maga celestial más escandalosa y al pequeño ser, maestro de todos los troll; Lucy y Happy.

Corrieron como si el diablo los estuviera persiguiendo, aunque en este caso, el diablo era la misma maga celestial.

-¡Me arrancaras los bigotes!

-¡Mejor te dejo sin pelaje!

-¡No!

Al principio el gremio los había dejado ser hasta que miraron con detenimiento a su compañera rubia. Había algo en ella que no llevaba usualmente.

Veían algo amarillo y peludo pero para su desgracia, no adivinaban lo raro y misterioso que ella traía.

-Ya calmados, ni que fuera el fin del mundo

Detrás de ellos se podía observar a un despreocupado mago de fuego, Natsu, el mago más desastroso del mundo.

Camino con tranquilidad a la barra, donde saludo animadamente a sus compañeros. Y se sentó en los bancos de la barra dispuesto a comer algo.

-¡Mira! ¡Lo de siempre, por favor!

La albina sonrió dulcemente y se metió a la cocina. Los demás veían con gracia como es que, la chica brincaba para alcanzar al pequeño minino, quien, aprovechado de su magia aérea, estaba en un lugar demasiado alto.

-¿Porque Lucy está persiguiendo a Happy?

Titania, hablo. Prestaba atención a su pastel de fresa, al desastre del gremio y a su compañera maga. Vieron como volteaba a ver el revoloteo de esos dos.

-No lo sé, los tres estábamos tan dormidos, lo que nos despertó fue una luz azul, Lucy se levanto y empezó a gritar y corretear a Happy hasta llegar aquí al gremio

Todos quedaron callados, Natsu siguió pensativo hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su cabello, volteo a su lado y se encontró con la única niña dragón slayer.

-¿Esas son orejas, Natsu-san?

Hasta ese momento no había entendido, subió sus manos hasta su cabeza para sentir dos grandes orejas peludas. Se levanto con espanto y vio a su lado una graciosa cola peluda, del color de su cabello, se movía con gracia.

-¿Porque tengo esto?

Pregunto incrédulo, miro a sus amigos, quienes hasta apenas se habían dado cuenta de la situación de él.

Inmediatamente voltearon a ver a su maga celestial y se dieron cuenta que ella de igual manera tenía una cola y orejas peludas, de un curioso color dorado.

-¡Así que eso era!, ambos tienen orejas y cola de gato

Gray hablo sorprendido, después de eso el gremio entero se dispuso a observar a los dos magos quienes, la primera ya tenía en sus manos a cierto felino y el segundo se disponía a alcanzar su cola dando muchas vueltas a su alrededor.

-Como es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta

Con una pequeña gotita en la sien miraban un poco decepcionados a sus amigos, en especial al mago de fuego, quien curioso y divertido jugaba como si fuera un pequeño gato.

 _Una hora después..._

-¡Lo hice sin querer! ¡No te atrevas acabarte mi preciado pescado Lucy!

El pequeño gato estaba colgado de cabeza, lloraba a mares mientras veía a la maga celestial comiendo un pescado.

-Vamos Lucy, sabemos que Happy siempre hace sus travesuras pero no es para que te enojes tanto

Inflo las mejillas la chica y con un largo suspiro decidió soltar al pequeño minino y darle un pescado, quien lo tomo en sus patitas y voló hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba su dulce gatita blanca.

-Además Levy ya nos está ayudando con una posible cura, no tardara en ayudarnos

Se acerco al chico y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras que el mago, sonrió complacido y paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

-¿Y si nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo?

-Se que estas preocupada pero tranquila, no me molestaría tener como novia a una linda gatita

Bajo su mirada para verla, sus mejillas las tenia levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos brillosos, el sonrió con cariño y subió su mano libre hasta la cabeza de la chica para acariciar su orejas.

-Valla sí que son tan suaves y peludas

Escucho a su novia ronronear y mover su cola de un lado a otro. Otra idea se le cruzo por la mente, sonrió con malicia y bajo su mano hasta tocar la cola de su chica y jalarla con delicadeza.

-Nah-tsu...

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, escuchar a su chica haciendo ese sonido tan conocido por él.

-Lo siento...

Dejo la cola de ella en paz, necesitaba controlarse. Sintió como ella alzo su mano y empezó acariciar las orejas de él. Sentía como el calor de su cuerpo empezaba a subir, su cola se movía frenéticamente.

Y cuando menos se espero ella tomo la cola de él y la jalo con cuidado. Un ronco ronroneo salió de su garganta, vio los ojos brillantes de su novia, trago duro. Esto estaba mal, se iba a volver loco en esa situación.

Sus manos las subió hasta el rostro de ella, se estaba acercando lentamente, hasta que un poco de agua lo devolvió a la normalidad.

-¡Gato malo!

Escucho el grito de Titania, volteo a un lado y sintió como le echaba más agua en la cara, como si de un pequeño gatito travieso se tratara.

-¡No te atrevas a aprovecharte de Lucy!

Ambos se devolvían la mala cara. El ahora, mitad gato, le gruño; su cola se erizo y sus orejas se levantaron con enojo.

-¡Oblígame!

Le gruño un poco, se levanto junto con una dulce novia en su espalda y empezó a correr a toda velocidad, a una velocidad sorprendente porque Titania no lo pudo alcanzar.

-¡Espera Lu-chan!

La pequeña maga de escritura salió corriendo, tratando de alcanzarlos. Pero fue inútil, el era más rápido.

-¿Sucede algo Levy?

A su lado llego Titania, ella con un suspiro volteo a verla y le enseño el libro.

-Si no los hubieras interrumpido Erza, ellos se hubieran besado, así es como se hubieran quitado las orejas y la cola

Titania quedo sin habla, suspiro derrotada y se dirigió a la barra, donde la esperaba con una sonrisa un peli azul.

-¿Me puedo quedar en su casa, Wendy?

-Claro que si, Happy

Pregunto el gatito azul, ella sin dudarlo le dijo que sí. Era mejor que por hoy se quedara con ellas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-Que bien se siente sin las orejas~

La maga celestial se estiraba en su lugar, sentía como todos sus músculos se estiraban y uno que otro hueso tronaba.

Bajo sus manos hasta tocar el suave pasto debajo de ella. Se encontraban en su lugar habitual para pescar, el pequeño felino se encontraba enfrente de ella, se notaba la concentración que traía el mínimo por pescar sus pescados.

-Si pero a que pago Lucy~

El pequeño minino canturreo bromeando. Ella resoplo molesta, si no fuera porque su novio descansaba en sus piernas, el pequeño minino estuviera ahogándose, aunque no sería tan malo ya que tendría a sus preciados peces.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva arrancar los bigotes?

Hablo amenazante y con eso el pequeño minino dejo de burlarse para mejor concentrarse en su pesca del día. Bajo su mirada a su novio pelirosa, descansaba tranquilo; soltó una pequeña risita traviesa y poso una mano en el suave cabello de él. Escuchaba como el ronroneaba con gusto, teniendo o no las orejas y cola de gato se comportaba como un pequeño gatito.

-Mi pequeño gatito…

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos veremos al próximo tema.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 7 de septiembre de 2016**_


	3. Day 1: Flowers (Flores)

_**Hola chicos/as**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al primer día.**_

 _ **Sin hacerlos esperar más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 1: Flowers (Flores)**

* * *

Un día más era, el sol salía de entre las montañas mostrando a un nuevo día.

Los pequeños rayos se colaban entre las cortinas de un dormitorio. En especifico de un dormitorio de una casa conocida y de unos magos conocidos.

El dragón gruñía molesto, uno de los tantos rayos le daba en la cara, como un golpe del demonio de Titania o de la chica que tenía como prometida.

Abrió con pesadez sus ojos, miro de mala gana la cortina. Si su mirada matara, la pobre cortina estuviera echa cenizas. Suspiro con pesadez y decidió acurrucarse en su cómoda cama junto a un pequeño y esbelto cuerpo.

Bajo su mirada para encontrarse con un revoltijo de cabellos dorados. Los retiro sin despertar a la propietaria y sonrió al encontrarse con la desnuda espalda de la dueña.

Se podía apreciar pequeños mordiscos y chupetes. Sonrió con malicia y se acerco más a ella, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la condición de ambos, ambos estaban desnudos bajo las sabanas.

Bajo con suavidad su rostro, empezó a pasar lentamente su nariz por el suave y deleitable cuello de su prometida. Hasta subir por su pequeña oreja y parar por su suave cabello.

-Cerezo...

Susurro. Le encantaba el olor de su cabello, era tan embriagante y delicioso. Era chistoso, cada parte del cuerpo de ella olía de entre flores a cosas demasiado dulces.

Su cabello olía a cerezo. Sus labios sabían a fresa y su cuerpo olía a vainilla. Siempre se había preguntado si la chica se echaba alguna crema mágica. Pero realmente se dio cuenta que era el olor natural de la chica.

-Eres mi droga Lucy~

Paso sus manos por el suave abdomen de ella. Siempre la hacía enojar con su peso pero para él tenía las medidas exactas, en especial en aquellos dos grandes montes que poseía en su delantera y ni olvidar de su trasera.

Paso sus firmes piernas por entre las de ella. También eran tan suaves y deliciosas, era un completo pervertido, por culpa de ella, eso diría el.

-Todo es tu culpa

Vio su dormitorio, era grande y ordenado. La chica había llegado a su casa para mejorarla, realmente no habían cambiado mucho en su relación pero en cuestión cuando pidió la mano de su prometida todo fue diferente.

Se dio cuenta del cambio que iba a realizar en sus vidas. Se dio cuenta de la alegría que traerían, no solamente para ellos, si no para su alrededor.

En una pequeña mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama vio un pequeño anillo dorado, tenía como un bonito arreglo, una pequeña flor de cerezo. Aun recordaba cuando lo vio, lo compro y con ese anillo le pidió matrimonio.

Sonrió divertido y cerró sus ojos aspirando una última vez aquel único aroma de ella. Se levanto con cuidado de no despertarla. Se puso sus típicas ropas junto con algunas cosas y salió de la casa. Tenía que hacer un trabajo si quería comprar "eso".

 _A medio día..._

Lucy caminaba con unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos. Veía los pequeños puestos alrededor de la plaza. A su lado iba caminando un pequeño niño peli azul con curiosas orejas y cola de gato, curioso en su espalda traía su típico saco verde lleno de más cosas.

-Natsu se fue hacer trabajos, al menos lo esperare con una deliciosa comida…

-¡Mira Lushy~!, ¡Un mercadillo de baratijas!

El pequeño jalo un poco el vestido, como si de un pequeño niño se tratara. Los ojos de ella brillaron al igual que su acompañante y empezaron a caminar dentro de todos esos puestos.

-Aun tenemos mucho tiempo Happy así que no nos haría mal si caminamos y compramos algo por aquí

-¡Aye!

Veían con ilusión cada puesto, aunque era más ella. Hasta que ella se detuvo en un curioso lugar. Una anciana tejía con dos grandes agujas. Tenía una pequeña mesa mostrando pequeñas y hermosas piezas de joyería.

Aunque lo que le había llamado más la atención era la anciana, ella sentía que la conocía de algún lado pero el problema era que no recordaba.

-¡Oh! Usted es una bella jovencita, todo por eso le mostrare algo a usted que seguramente se lo podrá dar a su chico

Ella un poco avergonzada pero entusiasmada espero a que la anciana empezara a buscar en su bolsa.

-Creo que en realidad seria a mi prometido, en unos cuantos días nos casaremos

-¡Mejor aun señorita!, ¡Que mejor regalo de bodas para su próximo marido que esto!

De su bolsa, saco una pequeña cajita dorada. La abrió con cuidado dejando ver el objeto que estaba dentro.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Es un objeto mágico como la vida misma, un objeto único y hermoso, estoy segura que a tu próximo marido le gustara, tiene una magia oculta, procura darle este objeto cuando sea su unión, estoy segura que su unión será mágica y eterna

-¡Muchas gracias!

Tomo la cajita con cuidado y la guardo entre todas sus cosas. Saco dinero de su cartera y se lo dio a la anciana. Feliz por el objeto camino con Happy hasta el final del mercadillo donde estaba su casa.

 _En la tarde…_

-¡Rayos! ¡Se me hizo demasiado tarde!

Natsu, corría por el bosque. Se había tardado en terminar un trabajo, solo porque ahora no podía destruir la ciudad si quería conseguir la recompensa completa. Una vez que diviso el pueblo, acelero el paso hasta llegar al mercado de baratijas.

Empezó a pasar por todos los puestos buscando a alguien hasta que lo encontró. Veía que empezaba a guardar sus cosas en aquel viejo bolso.

-¡Vieja!

-¡Oh! Joven Natsu, ya estaba por irme

La anciana sonrió con alegría. Natsu, detuvo su carrera para poder tomar un poco de aire.

-Lo siento, el trabajo me tomo mucho tiempo

-Valla no se preocupe joven Natsu, aquí tengo su regalo

De igual modo, empezó a buscar en su bolso. Natsu, un poco atento empezó a oler un aroma tan familiar, un aroma muy conocido pero no podía recordar a quien le pertenecía. Iba a volver hablar cuando la anciana le llamo su atención.

-Aquí está el objeto mágico que te hable la otra vez

Mostro una pequeña cajita dorada. La abrió con cuidado y mostro el objeto que se guardaba dentro.

-Espero que a tu amada le guste, solo espera al día que es su unión, sucederán cosas mágicas ese día…

-¡Muchas gracias abuela!

Natsu, feliz tomo la pequeña cajita con cuidado. Saco dinero de su cartera y se lo tendió a la anciana.

-Espero verla ese día anciana

-Nunca faltaría a tan hermosa unión

Ambos se sonrieron. Ayudo a guardar en el bolso de la anciana las cosas y con una sonrisa ambos se despidieron.

 _En la noche…_

-Mira Lucy, lo que conseguí en la misión~

De entre su gran bolsa saco un pequeño ramo de flores. Ella curiosa lo tomo. Tenía un aroma tan dulce y embriagante, vio como los pequeños pétalos cambian de colores blancos, a rosas y luego amarillos.

-Venían con la recompensa, el viejo me dijo que es un ramo que nunca se seca, sus pétalos son mágicos, ya que cambian de color con las temporadas, se puede plantar o dejar en florero, puede crecer o se puede quedar así

-Valla Natsu, son demasiado hermosas, gracias

Se acerco lentamente a él, dándole un piquito de beso. El, feliz, la abrazo por la cintura viendo como ahora los pétalos se habían quedado de un curioso color rojo y amarillo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-El destino es algo misterioso y para ellos el tiempo fue cómplice, los pequeños objetos que les di son algo más que mágicos y misteriosos, cuando ambos objetos estén juntos, la magia empezara, un amor puro y eterno será lo que será destinado a ellos

Una vieja anciana caminaba por las calles de la ciudad junto con una bolsa a su espalda. Detuvo su lento andar para mirar al cielo y ver las pequeñas estrellas que se mostraban. Sonrió al verlas brillar.

-Natsu y Lucy estuvieron destinados desde un principio, el tiempo les ayudo para llegar a estos días, estoy segura que llegaran a muchos más si ellos permanecen juntos para la eternidad, claro sin olvidar la pequeña sorpresa que vendrá pronto

De entre sus cosas saco una bola de cristal. Sonrió con cariño al ver su reflejo, se veía joven y con alegría. La volvió a guardar con cuidado, volvió a mirar al cielo con una sonrisa en su viejo rostro.

-Lo bueno que no supieron quien era realmente, aunque no se qué vaya a pasar cuando pise el gremio, bueno el tiempo me lo dirá~

Rio divertida ante el último comentario y camino hasta perderse entre las calles.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Antes de acabar este día, responderé los Reviews.**_

 _ **Funny Angy77: yei! Créeme que ya casi fue de último momento y eso que estaba viendo videos de gatitos, por eso se me ocurrió. Muchas gracias por esperar.**_

 _ **mariasimal11: oww! Muchas gracias por leer y por seguirme!**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al tema de mañana.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 8 de septiembre de 2016**_


	4. Day 2: Starry Date (Día estrellado)

_**Hola chicos/as**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al segundo tema del día.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y sin hacerlos esperas más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 2: Starry Date (Día estrellado / Día memorable)**

* * *

-¿Estás bien Lucy?

-Si, lo siento Mira, en este mes me he sentido así, con muchas ganas de vomitar

-Deberías ir con Porlyusica antes de tu boda

-Lo hare pero me gustaría terminar los preparativos

Se podía apreciar al demonio y a la maga celestial en la barra del gremio con varias revistas. Lucy, había sentido una molestia en su estomago y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en el baño con la cara en el retrete, estaba más que seguro que estaba devolviendo todo lo que había desayunado y comido.

Una vez que había parado, se miro en el espejo de los baños, se veía muy pálida gracias a ese esfuerzo.

Suspiro con cansancio, se lavo la cara y enjuago su boca. Una vez que termino, se fijo una vez en el espejo, arreglo su coleta alta y se pellizco sus mejillas para que estas agarraran un poco de color.

Salió del baño decidida a continuar con la tarea de hace unos meses, terminar con los preparativos de su boda.

-Pero me gustaría que esta parte la arreglen de esta forma, se que no durara mucho pero me gustaría...

-¡Lu-chan!

A sus espaldas había escuchado a su pequeña amiga, Levy. Volteo para ver como su compañera, prácticamente, mandaba a volar a toda persona que se había cruzado en su camino por llegar a su amiga.

-¡Levy-chan!

-¡Te tengo una gran noticia!

Una vez que llego con sus amigas, se sentó con rapidez en el banco más cercano y tomo un poco de aire.

-¡Me acabo de enterar de algo muy hermoso que pasara esta noche!

-¿Que sucede?

De su pequeña bolsa saco su pequeña lacrima de bolsillo, tardo unos cuantos minutos para encontrar lo que quería, le paso la pequeña lacrima a su amiga celestial y empezó hablar.

-Hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas, que durara al menos una hora, aparecerán eso de media noche, sería bueno salir hacer un día de campo nocturno y...

-¿Alguien dijo día de campo?

A sus espaldas apareció una muy ansiosa Titania, sus ojos brillaban mientras empezaba a balbucear como sería el mejor día de campo.

-¡Sí!, ¡Hay que ir a ver las estrellas todos juntos!

El gremio entero había escuchado atento a las palabras de las chicas. Una vez que todos se pusieron de acuerdo, empezaron con los preparativos para su pequeña "Noche de campo" o así fue como intento combinar las palabras Titania.

-Por cierto Mira-san, ¿Has visto a Natsu?

-No recuerdo verlo, ¿Acaso no estaba contigo en la casa?

-Pues si pero salió con una sonrisa y con Happy, ahora que pienso, Happy tenía una cinta en su boca y estaba amarrado

-Entonces deben de estar tramando una sorpresa para ti

La albina se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y se metió a la cocina. Lucy, un poco desilusionada, suspiro derrotada y siguió viendo en las revistas y anotando en pequeños papeles sus ideas.

Como veía a sus amigos tan ilusionados, decidió cerrar las revistas y empezar ayudar con la comida que llevarían.

 _En la tarde…_

-¡No falten!, ¡Los esperamos en el parque para ver la lluvia de estrellas!, ¡Fairy Tail los invita!

Titania gritaba feliz por las calles, daba pequeños panfletos a las personas mientras les decía con felicidad. Se podía apreciar que detrás de ella la seguían dos chicas, en especial una cierta maga de escritura y una maga celestial.

-Parece que Erza está demasiado emocionada con esta idea

-Mencionaste la palabra día de campo Levy-chan, es normal que ella este feliz

De igual manera hablaban con las personas acerca de la idea que habían tenido. Las personas felices decían que sí.

-¡Lushy~!

La mencionada volteo a su espalda para ver como el pequeño niño de cabello azul con orejas y cola de gato corría llorando hacia ella. En su cabeza se podía notar un leve chichón. Una vez que llego con ella la abrazo.

-Natsu fue malo, me ato y me prohibió que te hablara

-Vamos Happy, sabes que Natsu es denso e idiota

Ella acaricio con cariño su cabeza mientras le devolvía el abrazo. A veces sentía que cuidaba a dos pequeños niños.

-Bueno, vamos Happy, hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas y hay que terminar la comida, si nos ayudas te daré todos los peces que quieras

El pequeño alzo su rostro, se ponía notar que sus ojitos brillaban y estaba segura que tenía un hilo de baba cayendo.

-¡No sabes cuánto te quiero!

Tomo la mano de Lucy y empezaron a caminar y hablar con las personas.

 _En la noche…_

-¡Que hermoso esta!

Lucy, miraba como con el esfuerzo de todos, todo había quedado demasiado bien. Había muchas personas sin duda. Solamente esperaba que Cana no hiciera revuelto por no poder tomarse todo el alcohol.

Happy, aun con su forma humana, conversaba con Charle y con Wendy. Muchos comían de la mesa principal y muchos reían. El lugar estaba adornado por pequeñas lacrimas flotantes.

Hasta con decía que Loke, su espíritu del león, estaba presente acosando a una que otra chica del pueblo.

Volteo a ver las estrellas, sin duda esa noche se veían demasiado hermosas. Sintió como unos brazos se cerraban en su cintura, una cabeza descansaba en su hombro y un aliento chocaba con su piel.

-Al fin te encuentro Luce~

Volteo a su lado para ver a cierto mago de fuego. Suspiro y sonrió. Subió su mano hasta el cabello de él y empezó a revolverlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ahora si me dejaste sola por mucho tiempo

-Nunca te dejaría sola, solamente estaba haciendo una que otra cosa por ahí~

El alzo su rostro y le mostro una más de sus sonrisas. Sintió como el pasaba sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas ya la levanto. La cargo como una princesa y empezó a correr.

-¡No te atrevas a llevar a Lucy!

Escucharon la voz tenebrosa de Titania pero para lastima, ninguno presto atención. En cambio acelero más el paso, cuidando de que ella no se lastimara con el camino entre los árboles. Lucy no dejaba de mirarlo, sin duda nunca cambiaria ese chico. Se abrazo a su pecho y empezó a mirar por donde pasaban.

Una vez que llegaron a la cima de una montaña se dio cuenta de dos pequeñas mantas, comida y pequeñas llamas flotantes.

-Ya sabía que hoy iba a ser una lluvia de estrellas pero sin duda quería compartirlo contigo y como Happy se entero le obligue a que me ayudara

Ella rio, a veces el podía ser adorable y comportarse como todo un caballero. Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la pequeña manta, el se sentó primero e hizo que su quería prometida se entre medio de sus piernas.

-Sabes, me gusta cuando estas así~

Canturreo en su oreja, ella solamente le dio un leve codazo en las costillas, provocando que el riera. Natsu tomo la manta más grande y tapo su espalda como para taparla a ella.

No necesitaban palabras con ellos. Sus miradas y sus movimientos lo decían todo. Lucy tomo con cuidado un pequeño recipiente de comida, lo abrió y se dio cuenta que eran fresas, a un lado se podía encontrar una pequeña porción de chocolate derretido.

Tomo una fresa y la remojo con un poco de chocolate, la mordió e hizo un grito de satisfacción. Volvió a tomar la fresa y remojarla en chocolate, esta vez la poso en los labios de Natsu. El gustoso abrió sus labios y la mordió.

De vez en cuando se robaban pequeños besos, se dirigían una pequeña sonrisa y se acurrucaban más uno con el otro. Cuando se dieron cuenta, se podían apreciar pequeñas luces cayendo.

La lluvia de estrellas había empezado. Ambos voltearon al cielo, era hermoso. Todo estaba oscuro. Las luces del gremio, de la ciudad, de las pequeñas lacrimas y hasta de las pequeñas llamas flotantes se habían apagado.

Pequeñas luces iluminaban el cielo y el lugar. Ella miraba el cielo con una gran sonrisa. El de igual forma lo hacía pero no podía apartar su mirada de ella, los ojos de Lucy brillaban, sus mejillas se pintaban de un ligero rojo y sus labios se curveaban creando una gran sonrisa.

-Hace tiempo le pedí un deseo a una estrella, encontrar a mi príncipe azul, lástima que ese príncipe no llego pero para mí todo este tiempo, el dragón cuido y protegió de mi todo este tiempo

Ella volteo a sus espaldas para verlo, se levanto un poco para darse la vuelta y pasar sus piernas por alrededor de la cintura de él. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de Natsu, mientras que este paso sus brazos por la cintura de Lucy.

-Por eso la princesa se escapo con el dragón para ser felices

Se acerco a él y rozo sus labios con los de él. Sin tardar más, ambos se dieron un beso de desesperación con mucha pasión pero sobre todo con amor.

Un amor mágico y sin igual era lo que ellos compartían. Ese día, cuando fue una lluvia de estrellas, pidieron millones de deseos pero lo que más se repetía entre todos esos deseos era "Amor y juntos por siempre".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-La lluvia empezó y no la ha visto Lu-chan…

Levy se encontraba algo triste por su amiga, a su lado se encontraba su fiel dragón de hierro.

-Tranquila Levy, Natsu la llevo a un lugar para estar juntos~

A su lado se encontraba el pequeño Happy, ahora como un felino. Enrollaba su lengua diciendo su típica frase. Todos miraban con ilusión el cielo, muchos unidos como familia, otros más como una pareja.

Una lluvia de estrellas realmente mágico y memorable.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Antes de acabar, contestare sus Reviews:**_

 _ **Funny Angy77: owo porque en el final? XD yo se que quieres decir algo~ o descubriste algo~**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Nos veremos al tema de mañana.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 9 de septiembre de 2016**_


	5. Day 3: Cuddling (Abrazo amoroso)

_**Hola chicos/as.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al tercer tema del día de hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y sin hacerlos esperar más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 3: Cuddling (Caricias / Abrazo amoroso)**

* * *

Sabia que algo raro tenia ella pero lamentablemente su pequeño cerebro, no lo dejaba pensar más.

Solo sabía que cada vez que la veía ella brillaba. ¿A qué manera se refería? No lo sabía, se veía la chispa que la chica tenia, se podía observar una ligera luz. Casi como el fuego que el poseía, iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

Así casi le pasaba a ella, solo que en lugar de quemar todo a su paso, le daba paz y tranquilidad.

Aunque claro, no era paz y tranquilidad para él. Ya que para su desgracia, ella podía compartir esa luz a todo el mundo, cosa que a él no le parecía. Era egoísta y si se trataba de ella lo era más.

-¡Gracias Gray!

Como en ese momento, su querida prometida estaba hablando con su mejor amigo-rival, Gray alias "cubitos" o "refrigerador andante". Ambos magos se encontraban hablando con mucho ánimo.

La hacia reír y sus mejillas se pintaban de ligero color rojo. Natsu, solo los observaba desde un punto alejado de la mesa en donde estaban hablando. A su lado, se encontraba la acosadora numero uno de su amigo, ambos querían quemar e inundar el gremio.

Pero lo que exploto dentro de su cabeza fue que la chica salto abrazarlo, Gray, sin dudarlo, acepto el abrazo con cariño mientras reía con ella.

-Maldito~

-Gray-sama es un traidor~

Ambos estaban que les comía los celos, al menos Juvia podía aceptar que siempre sentía celos de las chicas que se acercaran a su Gray-sama.

El problema era Natsu, el nunca lo aceptaría. Lo peor, era que todos pagaban sus celos. Aunque no solamente ellos, si no su querida prometida.

 _Tiempo después..._

-¡Me voy a la biblioteca Mira!

-En un rato bajaremos las chicas para terminar~

Lucy se despedía del demonio de Fairy Tail, se levanto de su asiento con unas cuantas revistas en sus brazos.

Tarareaba la típica canción de las bodas y caminaba por los pasillos del gremio. Bajo unas cuantas escaleras y llego a su destino, la biblioteca.

Una vez que abrió la puerta, respiro con lentitud, amaba el olor de los libros. Con una sonrisa, se acerco a la mesa más cercana, se sentó en la silla y empezó a leer.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, volteo y se encontró con un Natsu demasiado serio. Cerró la puerta y estaba más que seguro que escucho un pequeño clic detrás de él.

-¡Que bueno que llegas, Natsu!, ¡Te debo decir algo muy-!

No pudo terminar, en un parpadear se encontraba entre la pared y entre el cuerpo de él.

-¿Acaso me vas a contar que estabas tan feliz con Gray? Y que lo abrazaste y no lo soltaste...

-¿Natsu que-?

-Me vas a decir que vas a cancelar todo por ir por ese idiota pero no te preocupes que yo te hare olvidar de ese idiota

No dejo que ella hablara, sus labios chocaron con intensidad, un beso muy hambriento era lo que estaba naciendo. Los labios se movían con desesperación, la chica jadeaba con cada movimiento que él estaba haciendo.

Esto estaba mal, si ellos continuaban así, no se podrían controlar. Las manos de Natsu pasaron por descaro por el cuerpo de ella, sus pechos los amoldaba como él quisiera, luego las caderas estaban demasiado cercas y él se estaba restregando contra ella.

Lucy gemía, no podía controlarse. Sintió como las manos de el bajaron hasta su trasero, la levanto del piso haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en la cadera de él. Poso sus manos en el pecho de él, quería respirar, necesitaba respirar.

Miraba la puerta de la biblioteca, sabía que tenía seguro pero aun así, las chicas eran unas bestias que podían entrar como ellas pudieran.

Hizo mucho esfuerzo por separarlo, sentía sus labios hinchados, su corazón golpeaba con rudeza su pecho. Una vez que tomo aire pudo ver mejor a Natsu. Se veía muy serio, demasiado agitado.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Qué me sucede?, que tú abrazas a Gray como si nada y lo peor que es enfrente de muchos y en especial de mi

Hablo con molestia, un pequeño puchero se formo en el. Ella parpadeo muchas veces, el estaba celoso, lo sabía porque muchas veces así se comportaba. Se molestaba, luego le decía cosas sin sentido, después se comportaba como un pequeño niño molesto.

Sonrió con ternura, subió una de sus manos a las mejillas de él y soltó una pequeña risita.

-¡Oye, no te rías!

-Es solo que eres tan tierno cuando estas celoso~

Canturreo contenta por su descubrimiento.

-¿Celoso de ese idiota? No me hagas reír

-Vamos, se que siempre dices y haces esto cuando estas celoso~

-¡No lo estoy!

-No claro que no~

Volvió a sonreír con ternura, veía como divertido murmuraba cosas, sus ojos los había desviado de ella y un ligero rubor aparecía en las mejillas del chico.

-Vamos, eres el único al que amo, no deberías de estar celoso

Suspiro al ver que seguía sin mirarla. Sin esperar más, lo abrazo. Acerco la cabeza de su prometido en sus pechos, mientras pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros y su cabeza la dejaba descansar en el cabello revuelto de él.

-En unos cuantos días nos vamos a casar, nunca dudaría en cancelar todo y mandar todo a volar, te amo Natsu y nunca deberías de sentir celos

Sintió como Natsu subía sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, de igual forma la abrazo. Sentía en sus brazos como él se relajaba cada vez más.

-Es solo que verte tan feliz y abrazándolo, soy egoísta y solamente te quiero para mí

-Solo le pedí algo muy importante para ese día, sabes que solamente lo veo como un hermano

Y le dio un pequeño beso. Tardaron unos minutos en estar así, una vez que tranquilizó las cosas él, la dejo en el piso con cuidado. Hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta que la ropa de ambos estaban muy desordenadas.

-Lo siento yo…

-Tranquilo, cuando estemos en casa podemos terminar con lo que habíamos empezado

Le sonrió coqueta, el trago duro para resistirse en romperle la ropa y hacerlo ahí de una manera bestia.

-¿Y porque no vamos ahora?

-No puedo, aun hay cosas que tengo que terminar con las chicas

-¿Aun no terminan?

-Eso dices porque para ti fue fácil pero la novia siempre tiene que estar hermosa para el día más importante de su vida

-Sea lo que te pongas para la boda te veras linda, aunque sin ello y solo para mi te verías mejor

Y ahora fue ella cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. El solo rio y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Bien, solo no tardes, te estaré esperando arriba

Acomodaron sus ropas y se sonrieron, se volvieron a dar un piquito de beso y se separaron.

-Te amo Natsu

-Yo igual te amo

Natsu abandono la biblioteca, una vez que cerró la puerta, Lucy se sentó en la mesa y toco sus labios hinchados. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera detenido? Seguramente lo hubieran hecho pero fue mejor pararlo, no quería armar un escándalo en el gremio.

-Natsu estaba celoso

Rio divertida, era gracioso saberlo. Natsu siempre le transmitía seguridad y paz. Ella de vez en cuando sentía celos de las chicas que se le acercaban pero Natsu nunca prestaba atención.

-Yo también soy egoísta Natsu, no me gusta compartirte con los demás

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-¡Ya estamos aquí Lu-chan!

Otro escándalo se armaba en la biblioteca, la nombrada volteo a ver a la entrada. Prácticamente las chicas de todos los gremios se encontraban ahí. Hasta podía decir que estaba la primera maestra ahí con ellas.

-Es hora de terminar con el trabajo secreto

Todas rieron cómplices ante las palabras de la primera maestra.

-Bien, solamente hay que terminar rápido con esto, tengo que regresar con Natsu

-No te preocupes por Natsu; Lu-chan, su hermano llego y digamos que todo el gremio se puso a competir

Todas rieron un poco nerviosas, el gremio quedaría destruido. Todas se miraron y empezaron a sacar cajas con hilo y tela.

-Bien, a terminarlo

Todas gritaron y empezaron con su tarea secreta.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Antes de terminar, responderé a los Reviews:**_

 _ **Funny Angy77: Es que mientras lo escribía hablaba con mi hermano y me estaba dando buenas ideas y como estábamos hablando pues se me ocurrió y taran! Si, la historia la estoy haciendo la misma, o eso más o menos es lo que estoy escribiendo. Yo dije "Ahora si tendrán relación" y si se las estoy dando**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al tema de mañana.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 10 de septiembre de 2016**_


	6. Day 4: Festival (Festival)

_**Hola chicos/as.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al cuarto tema del día.**_

 _ **Sin hacerlos esperar más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 4: Festival (Festival)**

* * *

Bien, ella no sabía que hacia ahí. Se supone que irían al pueblo a disfrutar del festival pero en esos momentos, se encontraba en la mesa más cercana al escenario del gremio.

No solo era eso, si no que estaba totalmente lleno de gente, podía asegurar que estaban algunos otros miembros de otros gremios y personas del pueblo mismo.

Todo estaba raro, en especial que no apareciera Natsu. Solo le había dicho que se sentara ahí y que no se moviera. Y se fue dejando con ella su preciada bufanda.

-Ese idiota

Suspiro resignada mientras tomaba su segunda malteada. A su lado se encontraban sus amigas, hablaban animadamente.

"Al menos no estoy sola" sonrió a sus amigas y volvió a entablar platica, tal vez si se distraía platicando con ellas, pasaría demasiado rápido el tiempo. Aunque podía asegurar que sus amigas sabían lo que iba a pasar ese día.

Y así fue, cuando menos sintió, apagaron las luces del gremio, en el escenario, solo se podían apreciar tres sombras.

-¿Quienes-?

No termino de preguntar, antes de que las luces se encendieran, se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una guitarra acústica. Una vez que se encendieron se pudieron apreciar a dos peli negros y uno de color rosa. Para curiosidad de todos, solo uno se encontraba de espaldas, mientras que los otros dos veían enfrente y frente a ellos tenían unos instrumentos musicales.

Las personas empezaron a guardar silencio mientras escuchaban la guitarra.

-¿Natsu?

-¡Gray-sama!

-¿Ga-Gajeel?

Las tres chicas se habían quedado viendo a los tres hombres, tanto Lucy como Levy no se lo podían creer y una Juvia fascinada.

Pronto, escucharon el sonido de una batería y de un bajo eléctrico. Los tres iban vestido de una manera diferente a como estaban acostumbrados, aparte de que uno siempre se desnuda. Se veían tanto de traje, podían asegurar que algunos de esos trajes eran del gremio de Blue Pegasus. Era raro que Natsu vistiera un traje y sin su bufanda.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Natsu, dio la vuelta, tenía los ojos cerrados, en sus manos tenia la guitarra. Empezaba a caminar al micrófono que estaba a unos pasos de él. Fue en él momento indicado que decidió abrir sus ojos y cantar.

 _Había pasado un aburrido día a día._  
 _No mucho o poco puede en palabras._  
 _Para mí no satisface._  
 _Y no, no es suficiente, ya no es suficiente._

 _Me había quedado atrapado en la soledad._  
 _Cada vez que se repetía en reencuentro y el adiós._  
 _Había tenido mucho daño._  
 _Este daño muchas veces se dio._

 _(Wow wow línea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia)_  
 _(Wow wow línea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia)_

Los otros dos le estaban haciendo de coro, aunque también fue seguido por el principal de todo esto.

 _Todas las palabras de las personas._  
 _Que cada persona importante decía._  
 _Se habían estado engañando a los hipócritas hasta mi corazón_

 _Si hay un lugar para sanar los corazones más dañados._  
 _No es desagradable._  
 _Estoy confiando la última esperanza._  
 _Para ver el azul del cielo de ese día_

Los dedos de Natsu se movían con delicadeza por las cuerdas de la guitarra, se veía que era muy hábil con ello. Empezó a buscar a lo que más importaba, sus ojos se movieron hasta encontrarlo, o mejor dicho, encontrarla. Su quería prometida se encontraba en la primera fila de su espectáculo.

 _Viaje por delante de las estelas de nubes._  
 _Voy a ir a un nuevo lugar._  
 _Los avances con el dedo señalo el lugar._  
 _Y fue a desaparecer al final de este cielo_

 _(Wow wow linea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia)_  
 _(Wow wow linea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia)_  
 _(Wow wow linea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia)_  
 _(Wow wow linea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia)_

El coro volvió a empezar y junto con ellos Natsu les siguió. Una que otra persona, intentaba seguirles en su canción. Una vez que termino siguió tocando al ritmo, sus ojos no se movían de ella, podía asegurar que tenía un ligero sonrojo y los ojos de ella brillaban con emoción.

Estaba logrando lo que quería.

Lucy lo miro, el no alejaba su mirada de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera esa voz?, ¿Cómo es que ella no sabía que el cantaba? Muchas preguntas empezaban a formarse en su cabeza, estaba realmente impresionada. Y no solamente ella, si no también todos los del gremio mismo y otros más.

No quería parpadear, no quería perderse de todo eso. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, Natsu, le sonrió como el sabia.

 _He olvidado en pedazos nuestra mañana._  
 _De un sueño que desapareció en la noche._  
 _Miles de veces busco tener un sueño._  
 _De ir y desvanecerse, todos los días lo sueño_

 _Ni siquiera puedo reír._  
 _Imposible llegar a ser lo suficiente independiente como indiferente._  
 _La última esperanza era desde el hermoso amanecer._  
 _Lo maravilloso que sigue ahí._

La batería era golpeada con fuerza por Gray. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo tocándola pero la sensación era realmente buena. Nunca se imagino que le gustara hacerlo.

Mientras que Gajeel, ya sabía cómo era la sensación de tocar ese bajo. Y poder meter el ritmo en los momentos indicados.

 _Las estelas de vapor que van volando._  
 _Aun cuando se sentía el viento diferente._  
 _Continuar porque hay que tomar toda la tristeza._  
 _Y señalar con el dedo el lugar a ir._

Era sorprendente el talento que cada uno mostraba. La gente había quedado impresionada al primer momento, aunque con el avanzo que tenia empezaron a seguir el ritmo de la canción con aplausos y con uno que otro ritmo en los pies.

La única que se dedicaba a grabar todo el momento era Mira.

 _Todo se convierte en una infiltración de la lluvia._  
 _En el suelo fluyen las lágrimas de todo el mundo._

Los pies de Natsu, golpeaban en el piso con ritmo. Las personas seguían aplaudiendo y tanto la batería y el bajo le seguía.

 _También la lluvia suelta sus propias lagrimas._  
 _No hay nada más justo que la bondad._  
 _Nos protegen totalmente._

Todos sorprendidos, vieron como Natsu empezaba a caminar con su guitarra. Se dirigía a las escaleras frontales del escenario. Veían como no era necesario que él tuviera un micrófono, con su fuerte voz escuchaban todos.

 _Viaje por delante de las estelas de nubes._  
 _Voy a ir a un nuevo lugar._  
 _Los avances con el dedo señalo el lugar._  
 _Y fue a desaparecer al final de este cielo._

Las personas se hacían a un lado, todos le abrían camino. El con paso decidido se acercaba a su dulce prometida.

 _(Dame tu mano) Aquí decimos adiós._  
 _(Dame tu mano) Hay que apartarnos de la tristeza._  
 _(Dame tu mano) Aquí decimos adiós._  
 _(Dame tu mano) A viajar a un nuevo lugar._

Todos les rodearon. Volvían a cantar en coro.

 _(Wow wow línea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia) Wow_  
 _(Wow wow línea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia) no diferencia_  
 _(Wow wow línea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia) Yei_  
 _(Wow wow línea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia)_

Las voces de todos se unían, Lucy se levanto de la silla en donde estaba, camino hasta estar enfrente de Natsu y escuchar como él le cantaba. Se sentía tan nerviosa y tan especial el estar ahí y que su mismo prometido le cantara.

 _(Wow wow linea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia)_  
 _(Wow wow linea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia)_  
 _(Wow wow linea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia)_  
 _(Wow wow linea horizontal) (wow wow no diferencia)_

El dejo de cantar en coro para solamente tocar la guitarra. Cuando acabo la canción todos aplaudieron al acto. Natsu dejo a un lado su guitarra y tomo a su querida Lucy, la acerco para darle un muy ansiado beso. Una vez que se separaron él, le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Y qué tal?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias cantar?

-Bueno era un secreto y te lo quería mostrar en forma de regalo

Se sonrojo un poco, ella sonrió con ternura y lo abrazo.

-Gracias, estuvo demasiado hermoso, deberías volver a cantar una canción

-No me pidas mucho

Ella rio. Se separaron y vieron a todos a su alrededor. Hablaban y felicitaban a Natsu por su acto en el festival. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Una vez que habían terminado con todo, decidieron salir a disfrutar del festival. Cuando veían a Natsu lo felicitaban por su gran voz, este se avergonzaba un poco. Era raro pero a Lucy, le parecía lindo ahora.

-Aunque lo más importante, ¿Cómo hiciste que Gray y Gajeel te ayudaran con todo esto?

-Digamos que les tendré que ayudar con algunas cosas después~

-¿Cosas?, ¿Me debo de preocupar?

-No, tranquila

Caminaron tranquilamente por el festival. Al menos habían tenido un día tranquilo y lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_  
 _ **La canción que utilice fue "Estela" La canción número 9 del álbum Orange de Kakihara Tetsuya. La letra estaba en japonés y con la traducción en español, la tuve que arreglar un poco.**_

* * *

 _ **Antes de terminar responderé los Reviews:**_

 _ **Funny Angy77: Mi hermano cuando esta de buenas y eso para que ya me quite de la compu. Owo hasta apenas me voy dando cuenta que escribimos cosa similares~ cosas del destino UuUr jajaja a ti también te están quedando bien 7u7**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_  
 _ **Nos vemos al tema de mañana.**_  
 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_  
 _ **Fecha: Domingo 11 de septiembre de 2016**_


	7. Day 5: Matching (Cita)

_**Hola chicos/as.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al quinto tema del día.**_

 _ **Sin hacerlos esperar más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: El contenido que leerá a continuación. Estará un poco subido de tono, contendrá ligero lime o se podría clasificar como lemon. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias**_

* * *

 **Day 5: Matching (Cita)**

* * *

Un día más era, el sol brillaba, los niños salían de la escuela y se ponían a jugar. Los vendedores gritaban su mercancía y las ofertas que tenían. Y por último, los pájaros cantaban.

-¡Vamos Lucy!

-¡Ya voy!

Y no olvidemos que Natsu y Lucy se preparaban para una cita. Ambos magos habían terminado con sus preparativos para la boda y con tantas cosas no habían tenido un tiempo a solas.

Pero ahora que ya estaba todo arreglado, decidieron darse un tiempo. Un muy ansioso Natsu esperaba a su querida Lucy, este se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de la chica leyendo sus ya típicas historias.

Por esa ocasión estaba vistiendo una ropa diferente, bermudas cafés, una camisa holgada negra, sandalias y su inseparable bufanda.

Mientras que su querida terminaba de arreglarse en el baño.

-Ya estoy lista~

Salió con un vestido blanco, con un lazo azul debajo de sus pechos, sandalias y su cabello estaba suelto.

-¿Que tal me veo?

Llamo la atención de él, este dejo los escritos y la miro embobado. Se levanto de la silla y se acerco lentamente a ella. Poso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y la otra en la mejilla.

-Muy hermosa

Le sonrió con ternura y se acerco a besarla con calma. Se separaron y ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-Tu tampoco te ves tan mal

-Es porque vamos a salir

-¿Desde cuándo mi Natsu maduro tanto?

-Desde que te pedí que fueras mi novia y después de pedirte tu mano

Los dos rieron, ella tomo el estuche de sus llaves, la guardo en el pequeño bolso que cargaba. Se dirigió a la puerta donde el ya la estaba esperando y salieron de su casa.

 _Una vez en el pueblo..._

Los dos caminaban tranquilos por las calles. Se dirigían a la estación de trenes, aunque Natsu nunca hubiera querido viajar en tren, tenía que ir por su querida prometida, aunque eso implicara estar desmayado y no poder protegerla.

-Solo será rápido Natsu, no tardara el tren

-Esta bien pero si algo pasa, no dudes en despertarme

-Si claro~

Compraron los boletos, esperaron que llegara el tres y se subieron. Escogieron uno de los lugares más cerca a la puerta, se sentaron y se pusieron hablar antes de que el tren avanzara y Natsu cayera un poco noqueado en las piernas de Lucy.

Ella sonrió con dulzura cuando vio como antes de caer dormido enredo sus brazos en la cintura de ella.

-Nunca cambiaras

Paso su mano por el cabello revuelto de él.

 _Una vez en Hargeon…_

Se podía apreciar a ambos magos bajar del tren, aunque era mejor dicho, ver como Lucy cargaba a un inconsciente Natsu. Al tocar el piso, este volvió a ser el mismo.

-¡Qué bien se siente salir de esa cosa~!

-Eso siempre lo dices pero sabes que volveremos

-No seas mala Luce~

La chica rio, tomo un poco de aire y camino un poco para ver el lugar. Después de todo lo había pasado todo había cambiado. Hasta ese lugar, el primer lugar donde se habían conocido.

-Esta muy diferente~

-Vamos, no nos podemos aquí a observar

El tomo su mano y le sonrió, ella volvió a recordar ese momento, ambos corrían con una sonrisa a cumplir sus sueños. Ella sin más, se dejo llevar por él. Solo que esta vez decidieron no correr y mejor caminar por las calles mejoradas.

-¡Wow, sí que todo ha cambiado!

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día, es normal que las personas quisieran mejorar las ciudades

Una sonrisa un poco triste apareció en Lucy, no hablaban mucho el tema de ese día. Para Lucy era muy difícil, lo sabía por lo que le habían contado, cosas que él no podía recordar, ella había sufrido mucho por ella.

-Vamos por un helado, Luce~

Sin embargo, el iba hacer todo lo posible por nunca volver a verla sufrir. Caminaron por las calles divertidos, observaban todo a su alrededor y de vez en cuando hablaban con las personas del lugar. Era muy bien sabido que los dos eran la pareja de magos más conocida. Y como bien conocían a la pareja como los celos explosivos del dragón de fuego, por lo que median sus palabras si no querían que destruyera de nuevo la ciudad.

-¡Vamos a comer al lugar de siempre Lucy!, esta vez yo invito

-Si es así entonces podre abusar de tu cartera~

Natsu miro un poco sorprendido pero sabía que con su cartera y con el dinero que ya juntaban los dos, era lo suficiente para pagar lo que ambos quisieran.

 _Mas tarde…_

Se podía notar en una de las mesas del fondo varios platos encimados. Y entre todos esos platos se podían apreciar a nuestros dos magos satisfechos.

-Valla Lucy, no sabía que comerías casi lo mismo

-Había tenido mucha hambre~

-Vamos que esto no ha terminado

Se levantaron y pagaron, con suerte les habían dado un descuento por pedir casi todo lo del menú. Salieron del lugar y vieron que ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde.

-Hay que irnos Natsu o no llegaremos al último tren…

-Estaba pensando y creo que sería bueno quedarnos aquí, hace tiempo que no tenemos un momento a solas

Ella lo pensó un poco, realmente no sonaba mal esa idea, asintió con su cabeza y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al mar. Ambos se quedaron un poco alejados de la orilla, se quitaron sus sandalias y empezaron a jugar con el agua. La tarde caía, hasta llegar el atardecer. Tanto tiempo se habían quedado jugando.

Lucy paro de jugar para ver el mar, sentía una gran nostalgia al verlo y recordar a su vieja amiga. Natsu la vio, volvía a tener esa sonrisa triste. Suspiro y la rodeo con sus brazos, hizo que ella saltara un poco.

-Vamos Lucy, ella te estuviera molestando si tuvieras esa cara larga

-Pero es que-

No termino de hablar el puso un dedo en sus labios. Le sonrió y vio como metió su mano en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y saco una pequeña bolsita de tela roja.

-Estaba esperando el momento indicado para dártelo y que mejor momento que este

Se lo tendió, ella un poco temerosa lo tomo y abrió la pequeña bolsa. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, tapo su boca con su mano libre.

-No puede ser, ella-

-Fue en una misión que tome el mes pasado, me la dieron como recompensa, planeaba dártela como regalo en el día de nuestra boda pero hoy-

No termino de hablar, sus labios chocaron. Natsu, quería mantener el equilibrio pero no pudo, cayeron al mar. Cerró sus ojos, con sus brazos envolvió a su dulce prometida. Una vez que se separaron jadeantes, sonrieron.

-Gracias Natsu, es el mejor regalo, tener a mi primer amiga devuelta es lo mejor de todo

-No hay de que Lucy, lo hago con tal de verte sonreír, hasta la podrías invitar a nuestra boda

Se rieron ante la idea, Lucy se volvió acercar a besarle. Estaba realmente feliz, el hombre que ama le acaba de dar el mejor regalo.

Se pararon y vieron sus ropas, estaban muy mojadas. Ella estaba teniendo un poco de frio, Natsu al verla se acerco abrazarla y subir un poco la temperatura de su cuerpo. Así secarían más rápido sus ropas. Una vez que termino, se quito su bufanda y la enredo en el cuello de Lucy.

-Así te calentaras más rápido

Ella sonrió, tomo su pequeña bolsa y saco su cartera de llaves, con emoción coloco la llave de Acuario en su lugar. Se sentía como una pequeña niña, estaba realmente feliz al sentir que su amiga había regresado.

Salieron del mar y volvieron a meterse entre las calles. Ya era de noche pero las personas seguían caminando como si fuera de día. Caminaron un poco más hasta que vio como Lucy se veía cansada. Sonrió y la llevo a la mejor posada del lugar.

 _Ya en su habitación…_

Las luces se encontraban apagadas. En una mesita a lado de la cama se encontraban la pequeña bolsa de Lucy y la bufanda de Natsu. A los pies de la cama se encontraban las sandalias de los dos. Ella se encontraba acostada con la camisa que Natsu había llevado, había decidido quitarse su vestido para no arrugarlo y le había pedido la camisa de él.

Mientras que Natsu estaba solo con su bermuda. Ambos se encontraban debajo de las sabanas, sus piernas enlazadas y compartiéndose un abrazo mutuo. Sus labios chocaban cuando se miraban, susurraban el cuanto se amaban.

Cuando menos esperaron, estaban compartiendo un beso más hambriento. Lucy se encontraba arriba de Natsu, entre sus piernas se encontraba la cadera de Natsu, una de las manos de él se encontraban en el trasero de ella, la otra trataba de desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Mientras que las manos de ella se encontraban en el pecho de él, lo acariciaba con lentitud, o al menos una de sus manos, ya que la otra empezaba a desabrochar la bermuda de él.

Ella paro de besarlo, se miraron a los ojos. El se levanto de la cama, sentándose en el proceso y dejando a Lucy sentada en sus piernas. Pegaron sus frentes mientras sentían el aliento del otro.

-Te amo tanto Lucy~

-Yo igual te amo Natsu~

Natsu bajo lentamente hasta llegar al cuello de ella y besarlo con lentitud, sus manos al fin habían logrado desabrochar su camisa. La abrió y dejo al descubierto sus pechos desnudos, sonrió con malicia al ver los pequeños botones alzarse con orgullo.

Ella había logrado desabrochar los bermudas de él. Metió su mano y empezó acariciarlo. Era más que obvio que los dos se deseaban con intensidad. Ella gemía, el jadeaba, ambos se necesitaban. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta se encontraban desnudos, una capa de sudor les cubría.

Lucy se mantenía arriba de él, ambos se sonrieron cómplices y empezaron el acto, el interior de ella era tan suave y el era tan grueso y largo, podía sentir como entraba completamente en ella. Ambos jadeaban del placer que sentían, volvían a sentir como sus cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

En esa noche ambos volvieron a demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Sus cuerpos se unían y llegaban al mismo paraíso una y otra vez. Una noche larga para nuestros dos protagonistas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, el frio aire se hacía presente en el lugar. Y entre sabanas aun se podía apreciar a nuestros dos amantes dormidos. Ella se encontraba entre los brazos de Natsu, mientras que este, aparte de que eran tapados con una sabana hasta la cintura, la tapaba con su propio cuerpo.

Lucy se removía entre sueños, abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver a su querido peli rosa dormido profundamente. Tenía el rostro de un pequeño niño, sonrió y se acerco más a su cuerpo, poso su oreja en el pecho de él. Los latidos de su corazón se escuchan tan tranquilos.

-Te amo mi querido dragón~

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras llenaba sus pulmones de la esencia de Natsu y mientras su cuerpo se llenaba del calor del mismo.

Así volvió a quedar dormida. Un curioso Natsu abrió sus ojos, rio divertido y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Te amo mi princesa~

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias**_

 _ **Antes de acabar con el día, contestare a sus Reviews:**_

 _ **Funny Angy77: UuUr obvio! Es mi hermoso Kakihara Tetsuya (kakki) jajaja, justamente estaba pensando en eso XD 7u7r espero que te gusssste**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al tema de mañana.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 12 de septiembre de 2016**_


	8. Day 6: Pregnancy (Embarazo)

_**Hola chicos/as.**_

 _ **Ya estamos en el penúltimo día.**_

 _ **Este día mas el bonus y muy pronto acabaremos!**_

 _ **Sin hacerlos esperar más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 6: Pregnancy (Embarazo)**

* * *

El gran día de su boda estaba cada vez más cerca. Lucy, no lo iba a negar, estaba nerviosa, muy pronto se casarían y tendrían una linda familia.

Estaba nerviosa, estaba enlistando en su mente los problemas que se mostrarían en ese día. Había muchas cosas que podían cancelar el mejor día de su vida pero seguía creyendo que ese día saldría bien las cosas.

Gracias a Natsu tenía todo lo que había soñado. Aunque se la pasaba dándole regalos, no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba sentirse querida. Solamente que con tantos regalos que él le daba, ella no sabía que regalo le podría dar.

"Aun esta eso que compre en el mercado de baratijas" pensó. Pero ese regalo debía de esperar hasta el día de su boda.

-Oye Levy-chan, ¿Que día es hoy?

La nombrada, separo sus ojos de su libro y tomo su pequeña lacrima de bolsillo.

-Estamos a principios de mes, hoy es 13

-Muchas gracias Levy-chan

La nombrada sonrió y volvió a meterse a su libro. Lucy se quedo pensativa, si no mal recordaba su periodo ya hubiera llegado.

Eso no era normal, de su bolso saco de igual manera su lacrima de bolsillo. Vio la pantalla, movió su dedo hasta llegar a un pequeño icono de un pequeño calendario.

Lo presiono y empezó a buscar la fecha pasada de su periodo. Cuando lo encontró, se había dado cuenta que su periodo llevaba de retraso ya un mes y medio.

¿Como es que no se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante? Con los preparativos de su boda, esa era la respuesta. La boda la había tenido distraída todo ese tiempo.

Empezaba a sudar frio. Le empezaba a preocupar un poco, empezaba hacer memoria. Ahora que lo pensaba, las nauseas, los cambios de humor, el dolor en sus pechos, el sueño, sus cambios de apetitos y el ahora retraso en su periodo. Eran uno de los tantos síntomas de una embarazada.

Se alarmo un poco, ella solamente quería saber la verdad. ¿Ella estaba embarazada? Intuitivamente bajo sus manos a su vientre. Era verdad, cuando Natsu y ella empezaron a tener relaciones, no se les había ocurrido ponerse protección. Realmente nunca pensaron en eso pero es que cuando Natsu la tocaba y ella se encargaba de darle el mismo placer, ninguno pensaba con claridad.

Decidió salir del gremio, necesitaba hacerse la prueba, el problema eran dos obstáculos. Sin que su pequeña amiga la viera tomo sus cosas con calma y las empezó a guardar en su bolsa.

Se levanto con cuidado y empezó a caminar. El primer obstáculo había pasado, ahora solo faltaba el segundo y el más fuerte, Natsu.

Empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, lo encontró inmediatamente. Estaba bebiendo un tarro de cerveza mientras todos los hombres estaban a su alrededor.

Bien, estaba distraído. Y sin hacer ruido salió, quería ir a la farmacia y comprar una prueba de embarazo. Si aun no se sentía segura, iría con Porlyusica.

Caminaba con algo de prisa a la enfermería, llego y pidió a una de las vendedoras. Esta con una sonrisa en el rostro se lo paso disimuladamente.

Cuando salió del lugar, lo guardo a escondidas en su bolsa, iba a caminar a su casa y hacerse la prueba.

-¿Lucy-san?

Pero la dulce voz de la única niña que manejaba la magia de dragón de aire le llamo. Ella volteo un poco nerviosa, aunque ya no era tan niña, para suerte de ella, se había desarrollado bien con el paso del tiempo.

-Wendy, Charle, hola...

-Hola Lucy, ¿A dónde vas tan apresurada?

-Voy a mi casa me...

Estaba nerviosa, ¿Que le podría decir a ella?

-Me olvide de unas cosas y quería ir a buscarlas iré al gremio así que no tardare

-Bueno Lucy-san, nos veremos ahí, nosotras tenemos que avisar que ya llegamos

Se despidieron y cada una se fue por su camino. Lucy suspiro, era un poco difícil. Llego con rapidez a su casa, era hora de la verdad.

 _Con Natsu..._

-¿Y Lucy...?

Ahora que la mayoría de los hombres del gremio se habían alejado, era tiempo de hacer lo que más le gustaba. Observar a Lucy.

Si mal no recordaba, la había visto con Levy, seguramente platicando acerca de su nuevo libro. Pero ahora que volvía a mirar, solo estaba Levy, sentado en la mesa se encontraba Lily y a un lado, quien disimulaba dormir, se encontraba Gajeel.

Con la mirada la empezó a buscar, en la barra solamente se encontraban los tres albinos, bueno, cuatro contando con el maestro. Erza estaba a un lado con Jellal y Meredy.

Gray conversaba animadamente con Juvia, algo muy raro. Algunos estaban tirados en el piso, por cortesía de la más borracha de todos, Cana.

No la encontraba y el olor de Lucy era muy viejo. Estaba por levantarse a preguntarle a Levy cuando dos sombras entraron al gremio.

-¡Hemos regresado!

Wendy y Charle, en forma humana, entraban al gremio con una mochila cada una. Todos saludaron a las magas.

-Hola Wendy

-Hola Natsu-san, pensé que iba a seguir a Lucy-san

-¿Sabes donde se fue?

El chico se veía un poco angustiado, solo que las palabras que iba a decir, se las gano su compañera Charle.

-La vimos un poco nerviosa y apresurada, dijo que iba a su casa porque se le olvido algunas cosas

Natsu, suspiro. Bueno, al menos no se trataba de algo malo.

-Gracias, nos vemos al rato, me asegurare de que Lucy no quiera traer algo estorboso

Con una sonrisa salió tranquilo del gremio. Empezó a caminar por las calles.

-¡Tío Natsu!

Una pequeña vocecita escucho. Volteo a un lado para ver a una niña peli negra con un curioso sombrero de vaqueros.

-¡Asuka!

La niña corrió, ya no era tan pequeña, había crecido pero aun tenía su carácter de niña. Abrió los brazos esperando que su "tío" la atrapara, y así fue.

-Valla Asuka, cada vez estas más grande

-Mamá y papá dicen que es porque como todas mis verduras

-Pero no olvides que también hace falta la carne si quieres ser fuerte como yo

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice. Natsu, vio a lo lejos como Alzack y Bisca se acercaban a ellos. Los tres venían de una misión sencilla, por lo que estaban cansados.

Sin distraerlos más les dejo ir al gremio, no sin antes prometerle a la pequeña Asuka, un próximo juego de retos y el pequeño "primo" que ella con ansias deseaba.

En el camino a su casa se puso a pensar. ¿Cómo sería él como padre?, si tuviera un niño como seria y si fuera niña como la protegería.

-Ha de ser divertido

Ante el pensamiento de querer tener un hijo camino feliz a su casa, donde de seguro su querida Lucy estaba buscando unas cosas.

 _En la casa…_

-Dice en la caja que no debería de tardar en dar el resultado

Una ansiosa Lucy estaba sentada en la cama, en sus manos tenía el objeto. Su pie golpeaba con desesperación el piso. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, no le molestaba tener un hijo, es más, hasta ya soñaba tener uno. Ella ya hasta se veía a ella como madre y Natsu como padre, ambos riendo, protegiendo y educando a su hijo.

-No suena mal

Tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No sonaba tan mal, si la prueba daba positivo, inmediatamente le diría a Natsu. Duro unos cuantos minutos en silencio, soltó el aire que todo ese tiempo había estado guardando y su vista se fijo de nuevo en el objeto.

Tenia dos pequeñas rayas, volvió a leer las instrucciones y volvió a ver el objeto, volvió a leer las instrucciones y volvió a ver el objeto; hizo esto por unos cinco minutos.

-No puede ser…

De sus ojos empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas, empezaba a dar pequeños gritos de emoción.

-¡Debo decirle a Natsu!

Tomo el pequeño objeto en sus manos y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando escucho que esta se abría. Frente a ella se encontraba Natsu.

-Lucy, ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Algo que alarmo más a Natsu, fueron las pequeñas lágrimas que Lucy tenía en sus ojos.

-¡Por qué estoy feliz!

Se lanzo abrazarlo con cuidado. Grito con felicidad, mientras que Natsu, aun anonadado, la recibió en sus brazos. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y camino con lentitud al sofá, era muy obvio que ella no se quería separar de él.

Como pudo, se sentó y en su regazo sentó a Lucy.

-Vamos Lucy, no sé porque estas llorando y me estoy empezando a preocupar~

Ella se separo aun con unas lagrimas. Con una mano quito sus lágrimas.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos?

-Bueno, una vez que nos casemos me gustaría tener, no uno pero si muchos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella sonrió más, tomo una de las manos de Natsu y la acomodo en su vientre.

-¿Qué te gustaría, niño o niña?

Natsu no entendía muy bien, era un poco raro y extraño. Lucy rio al ver que no entendía. Así que con la otra mano, donde tenía la prueba, se la enseño a Natsu. Este se quedo paralizado. Su vista volvió a donde estaba su mano y subió su vista hasta donde estaba ese curioso objeto. Volvió a bajar al vientre de Lucy y volvió a subir al objeto.

"Un minuto, ella…" Fue cuando su pequeño dragón, porque era mejor decir dragón que roedor, reacciono, todo lo empezó a relacionar.

-Lucy nosotros vamos a-

-¿A?

-Ser padres…

Ella volvió a sonreír y llorar de la emoción, Natsu tenía unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y empezó a gritar.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡Voy a ser padre!

Cargo con cuidado a Lucy, la levanto un poco y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala. La bajo con cuidado y empezó a darle pequeños besos en los labios. La sentó con mucho cuidado en el sofá, Natsu se arrodillo y la abrazo con mucho cuidado.

-Vamos a ser padres Lucy, vamos a ser padres…

Lucy quería llorar, ver a Natsu tan emocionado, era lo mejor que hubiera querido imaginar. La casa se escuchaba con muchas risas, callaron cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Se fijaron y vieron como un niño entraba por ella.

-Vamos, hasta el pueblo se escuchan sus gritos, ¿Ahora que hicieron?

Los dos se miraron cómplices. Querían compartir la gran felicidad que tenían con los demás. Al final en cuentas, todos eran una gran familia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-¡Les tenemos una gran noticia!

El gremio entero volteo a ver a las puertas. Ahí vieron tres sombras de tres personas conocidas.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto Natsu-san?

Romeo, el pequeño niño casi parecido a Natsu hablo. Las tres sombras entraron al gremio con una gran sonrisa. Se miraron y gritaron los tres.

-¡La familia va a crecer!

-¡Vamos a ser padres!

Todos en el gremio tuvieron una reacción diferente pero sin duda todos gritaban de emoción por un nuevo miembro, no solamente en el gremio si no para ellos.

-Al menos espero hasta casi su boda

Todos reían y festejaban. Hasta hicieron un pacto de todos proteger a Lucy. Pero sin embargo era un día más para festejar, la nueva generación destructiva, estaba en camino.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Antes de terminar con el capitulo responderé a los Reviews.**_

 _ **Funny Angy77: jajaja, no podía faltar eso en mis historias ok ya. Si ya nos falta poquito para esta Week. Si voy hacer uno XD no se cómo pero se me ocurrirá…**_

 _ **mariasimal11: si! Ahora si tenía que hacer esto XD :"3 gracias, me alegra que les guste…**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al último tema de mañana.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Martes 13 de septiembre de 2016**_


	9. Day 7: Familly LifeMarriage

_**Hola chicos/as.**_

 _ **Estamos aquí, una vez más, en el final de esta semana.**_  
 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **No olviden que aun falta el bonus de mañana.**_

 _ **Sin hacerlos esperar más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 7: Familly Life/Marriage (Vida familiar / Matrimonio)**

* * *

La boda había llegado al fin. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail estaban presentes, se movían de un lado a otro ordenando las cosas.

Aunque no solamente ellos, si no las personas del lugar. Las calles estaban perfectamente adornadas con listones blancos. Se podían apreciar las flores que ponían.

Todos estaban realmente contentos y preparados para el momento más especial para Natsu y Lucy.

Las preparaciones habían empezado desde la mañana. Habían entrado en la casa de la pareja en la madrugada, tuvieron que tapar los ojos de los menores, puesto a que no estaban presentables que digamos.

Cada quien separo a la pareja, las chicas un poco más salvajes y con el cuidado que le trataban por estar embarazada, la movieron a uno de los cuartos de la casa.

Mientras que los chicos se quedaron en el cuarto principal. Les dieron de comer algo, aunque por los nervios y nauseas de Lucy, no comió mucho.

 _Con Lucy..._

No iba a negar que ella estaba cansada pero sobre todas las cosas, nerviosa.

Al fin uniría su vida con la del hombre que siempre amo y amaría por el resto de sus vidas. Se veía una última vez en el espejo, el vestido que las chicas habían cocido con sus propias manos era realmente hermoso.

Sus amigas gritaban de la emoción. Con suerte su vientre aun no se veía abultado por lo que podía lucir realmente su figura en el vestido. Bajo sus manos a su vientre, por muchas cosas quería llorar.

-Vamos Lucy, no llores o derramaras el maquillaje, sonríe

-Gracias primera

Las chicas rieron y se fueron a otro cuarto para que ellas se pudieran arreglar y dejar a Lucy y a Mavis en el cuarto.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Solo un poco pero tengo fe de que saldrá bien

Las dos rieron, de repente algo recordó Lucy. Fue a uno de los pequeños cajones, lo abrió y saco la pequeña caja dorada.

-Se que los novios no se pueden ver pero te quiero pedir un favor, Mavis

La nombrada se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a Lucy. Esta, contenta, le entrego sus manos la caja.

-Este es un regalo para Natsu, lo compre hace tiempo y me gustaría dárselo, ¿Se lo podrías dar por mi?

-¡Claro que sí!

La maestra tomo la caja y salió de la habitación. Paso unos cuantos cuartos hasta llegar al indicado. Toco la puerta, se abrió enseguida mostrando al hermano del mismo.

-¿Creí que cuidabas a Lucy, Mavis?

-Bueno, si la cuido pero Lucy me encargo de darle algo a Natsu

Le tendió la pequeña cajita a Zeref. Este la tomo, tenía tantas ganas de abrirlo, era curioso pero era un regalo para su hermano así que tuvo que suprimir esa tentación.

-¿Y Natsu?

-Peleando con los demás acerca de si llevar su bufanda o no

Mavis rio, se despidió de su pelinegro con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y regreso al cuarto donde estaba Lucy. Zeref volteo a sus espaldas, seguían peleando, iba a ser mejor guardar la caja y esperar a que su hermano se calmara.

 _Con Natsu..._

Un muy calmado pelinegro había cerrado la puerta, suspiro al ver como peleaban los demás con su hermano, no iba a negar, era divertido ver como se peleaban.

-Pero yo la quiero llevar

-Bueno llévala pero no en la boda

-Pero así no estará presente Igneel

-Pero que alguien más la lleve

-¡No!

Mientras que con los chicos peleaban por culpa de Natsu. Habían logrado que se cambiara, con suerte para ellos, no habían tenido mucha pelea por hacerle poner un traje.

El verdadero problema era la bufanda, Lucy había amenazado que quería verlo con una corbata pero el chico quería revelarse y ponerse la bufanda.

-¿Y si te la pones en otra parte de tu cuerpo?

Y hablo en hermano mayor. Todos se quedaron cayados, tenia razón. Con suerte, para todo el mundo, el era mucho más calmado pero el terror llegaba cuando lo sacaban de sus casillas.

-Por ejemplo, lo podrías poner como un cinturón, en la cabeza no porque a Lucy no le gustaría así que...

Se quedo callado al ver a su hermano había seguido lo que el había dicho. Todos resoplaron tranquilos, salieron del cuarto y se fueron a vestir.

Con suerte había quedado Zeref con Natsu. Aun no tenían mucha conversación pero era un avance de que Natsu ya aceptara a Zeref y hasta lo protegiera. Tenían una relación extraña pero al final en cuentas, eran hermanos.

-Nunca me imagine que mi pequeño hermano se casaría primero que yo

Y volvió a callarse, escucho una pequeña risita de su hermano. Este rasco un poco su cabello, se podría decir que estaba peinado con todo el cabello hacia atrás pero como lo tenía largo y rebelde, algunos cabellos caían con gracia.

-Si yo tampoco creía que el día llegaría tan rápido

El pelinegro sonrió, se acerco a él y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro de su hermano.

-Se que no tenemos una muy buena relación como hermanos pero sabes que aquí estaré, incluso cuando tu esposa te saque a patas por sus cambios de humor

Los dos hermanos rieron, era muy cómico imaginar a un Natsu huyendo de su esposa.

-¿No tenemos muy buena relación? Claro que tenemos la mejor, eres mi hermano mayor, eso no cambiara nada a nuestros recuerdos

El pelinegro quería llorar. Saco esa idea de su cabeza. Sonrió con un poco de tristeza al recordar a dos personas importantes para ellos.

-Aunque al menos me hubiera gustado ver a nuestros padres aquí, estoy más que seguro que les hubiera gustado

-Bueno para mí hubiera sido Igneel y nuestros padres, ellos estarían orgullosos

Los dos volvieron a reír. Zeref, metió su mano a su saco, recordó que ahí estaba la pequeña caja.

-Mavis toco la puerta hace rato y me mando algo para ti, por lo que entendí, es un regalo de Lucy

Natsu al escuchar el nombre de su próxima esposa, volteo a ver a su hermano. Vio como sacaba una curiosa caja dorada.

Se la tendió a Natsu, este la abrió con cuidado y vio el pequeño objeto que tenia. Era un pequeño guardapelos, casi como el de su hermano. Al abrirla se dio cuenta que había una foto de ellos dos.

Natsu sonrió, se puso el guardapelos y sonrió ante su hermano.

-Al parecer, Lucy no fue la única en pensar en un regalo

Camino hasta llegar a una caja vieja, la saco y de entre sus cosas saco una pequeña caja dorada.

-Zeref, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de dárselo a Lucy?

Le tendió la caja a su hermano, este con una sonrisa lo agarro y salió inmediato de la habitación de Lucy.

Prácticamente había repetido todo lo que Mavis había hecho y dicho con él.

 _Con Lucy..._

-Creo que ambos pensaron en lo mismo Lucy

La nombrada tenía en sus manos casi el mismo guardapelos, al abrirlo, se quedo viendo con cariño la foto, ella estaba dormida en las piernas de Natsu. Este la abrazaba muy protectoramente y sonreía a la cámara.

-Al parecer si pensamos en lo mismo

La colgó en su cuello. Aunque al mismo tiempo Natsu hizo lo mismo, ambos sintieron como si algo fluyera de aquel guardapelo pero decidieron ignorarlo.

 _En la hora de la boda…_

Todos los amigos de la pareja se encontraban en la Catedral de Kardia. Muchos, ansiosos por la unión de ambos magos. Aunque, entre todas esas personas, ya se encontraba un muy nervioso pelirosa.

Todos se impresionaron al ver a Natsu muy bien vestido y comportado. Aunque poco después se dieron cuenta que era observado por Titania. Su hermano se encontraba a su lado, le sonreía y le daba unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

La música del piano empezaba a sonar, todos se levantaron y fijaron su vista en las puertas. Zeref le dio un último abrazo a su hermano y se sentó a un lado de su querida Mavis. Cuando se abrieron, se podía apreciar, a una muy sonriente Lucy. A su lado, tomándola del brazo se encontraba Gray.

Cuando llegaron al fin con Natsu, este solo le dirigió una mirada junto con una sonrisa. Le entrego su mano y se fue hasta ver que Natsu la tomaba. La boda estaba por empezar.

-Estas hermosa~

Ella se sonrojo, quería besarlo en ese mismo momento pero debía de aguantarse.

-Tu tampoco te ves mal~

El padre hablaba, todos prestaban atención. Muchos más lloraban de la emoción. Los espíritus de Lucy estaban presentes, todos estaban fuera usando su propia magia.

Hasta el final de las bancas, se podía apreciar a la anciana que le había dado las cajas a ambos. Miraba todo con una gran sonrisa.

-Estamos muy cerca de que eso suceda…

-Y bien Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Aceptas a Natsu Dragneel como tu esposo?

Lucy no había dejado de mirar a Natsu, ella sonrió con ternura.

-Lo acepto como desde el primer día que nos conocimos, lo acepto como mi compañero de equipo, como mi compañero de vida, lo acepto hoy y siempre

-Natsu Dragneel, ¿Aceptas a Lucy Heartfilia como tu esposa?

Natsu sonrió como solamente lo hacía.

-La acepto desde el primer día que nos conocimos, la acepte el primer día que le pedí ser mi compañera de equipo, la acepte desde que me enamore de ella, y ahora que será mi compañera de vida, la aceptare, hoy, mañana y siempre

Lucy quería llorar. Ambos se pusieron los anillos, el símbolo que significaba su unión.

-Y como sabrán, el novio ya puede besar a la novia

Sin esperar más, Natsu tomo a Lucy de la cintura e hicieron que sus labios chocaran. Todos gritaron de la alegría, todos silbaban, todos empezaban a comportarse como Fairy Tail y querer destruir todo pero por los dos, ahora esposos, no lo harían.

Pero algo más mágico paso ese día. Los collares de ambos reaccionaron a ese beso y una luz apareció. Todos pensaron que se trataba de un ataque pero no era así.

-¿Flores-?

A su alrededor caían pequeñas flores amarillas y rosas. Afuera de la catedral, se podía apreciar como esas mismas flores volaban por todo el lugar.

-Cuando ambos collares estén juntos, el amor de ambos perdurara siempre, será eterno y verdadero, el amor de ellos pasara muchas vidas, sus almas nunca se separaran, ¿Cómo saben que es un amor verdadero? Cuando las flores aparezcan, serán del color de sus almas, ellos verdaderamente son almas gemelas…

Hablo la anciana, estiro sus manos para que cayeran las dos pequeñas flores. Esta sonrió con cariño, sabía que a ellos les esperaba un futuro muy brillante.

Con Natsu y Lucy…

Al fin se había separado de ese beso, pegaron sus frentes y empezaron a reír.

-Al fin eres solo mía Luce~

-Siempre he sido tuya Natsu~

Vieron a su alrededor las pequeñas flores, sus collares brillaban. Todos, aun seguían aplaudiendo. Ellos no les toco de otra más que caminar y salir del lugar, como ahora, los esposos y la familia que eran.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _9 meses después…_

-¡Vamos Lucy solo un poco más!

Se podía apreciar a una muy agitada Lucy tratando de traer al mundo la nueva vida que había estado cargando en su vientre desde hace nueve meses.

Cayo rendida en la cama cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe. Todos los que estaban en la habitación se quedaron callados al escuchar al pequeño bebe llorar.

-Así es Lucy, descansa, al fin tenemos a nuestro bebe con nosotros…

Natsu estaba a un lado de ella, tomaba sus manos con cariño. En sus ojos se podía notar pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿Dónde está…?

Cayo al ver como llevaban a ese pequeño ser envuelto en una mantita rosa.

-Felicidades Lucy-san, Natsu-san, es una saludable niña~

Wendy, quien estaba presente en la habitación le dio a esa pequeña niña a Lucy. Esta feliz la cargo y la acerco a su pecho.

-Hola pequeña, al fin estas con nosotros

Sus ojos soltaban pequeñas lagrimas. A su lado, un atento Natsu. Lucy al ver lo ansioso que estaba, decidió pasárselo.

-Vamos papá, carga a tu pequeña~

Este un poco temerario la cargo, la pequeña se empezó a remover, tenía miedo de que le fuera a caer pero no fue así. Abrió sus pequeños ojos, Natsu empezó a sonreír, era tan hermosa. Pero algo más lo saco de su ensoñación.

La pequeña estornudo y junto con ella salió una llamarada que fue capaz de quemar un poco a Natsu. Este un poco impresionado empezó a reír, su pequeña iba a ser revoltosa.

-Bienvenida Nashi Dragneel

Natsu hablo. Lucy a su lado estaba llorando. En la puerta entraba Happy, en su forma humana, entro curioso, le presentaron a su "hermana" este de igual manera lloro.

Una familia era lo que habían formado.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1 año después…_

-¡Papá!

-¡Dijo su primera palabra!

Un muy emocionado Natsu corría por todo el gremio. La razón era que su pequeña hija, Nashi había dicho su primera palabra. Y que mejor primera palabra que "Papá". Todos reían al ver a Natsu llorar por su pequeña.

Lucy, quien tenía a su hija sentada en la mesa dándole de comer, reía. ¿Cómo le podría decir a Natsu que la primera palabra de Nashi fue mamá? Eso había pasado unas semanas atrás, con suerte, el mago había estado de misión.

-Ahora di Happy

Happy, en su forma exceed, se encontraba a un lado de Lucy. Hacia muecas para poder hacerla reír y ahora, que ella dijera su nombre.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una familia era lo que más habían anhelado, una familia era lo que ahora tenían. Porque su más grande aventura empezaría ahora, educar y proteger a su hija. Aunque, ¿Qué pasaría si en algunos años decidieran agrandar la familia?

Bueno, el tiempo y ellos mismos ya decidirían.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-Mi hija será la más fuerte de todos ustedes, par de inútiles

Se podía apreciar a un Natsu, con una cangurera en su pecho, la cual se encontraba una muy feliz Nashi. Y sin olvidar que este mismo se encontraba arriba de las mesas del gremio.

-¡Natsu!, ¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo!

Aunque poco después huía de su esposa, la niña reía, no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero para ella era divertido.

Todos los del gremio reían, esa pareja nunca cambiaria, ni aunque pasaran los años, ni ahora con una hija, ellos nunca cambiarían.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Antes de que acabe este día, contestare a los Reviews:**_

 _ **Funny Angy77: opino que sería muy típico de él. Jajaja 7u7r oshe ci, jajaja no, yo estoy pensando en otras cosas pero 7u7 estare esperando el bonus~ Gambatte!**_

 _ **mariasimal11: Nadie quiere que acabe pero así es :"C muchas gracias por leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Por hoy daría por terminado el día de hoy pero aun falta el bonus así que aun hay más.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al bonus.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 14 de septiembre de 2016**_


	10. Bonus 2: AU (Universo Alterno)

_**Hola chicos/as**_

 _ **Perdón por tardar en subir este segundo Bonus pero tenía muchos apuros pero nunca faltaría en subirlo. Así que espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Bonus 2: AU (Universo Alterno)**

* * *

Un día más era, en las calles de una ciudad caminaba un muy despreocupado hombre de curioso cabello rosa. En sus brazos tenía unos cuantos libros, en su espalda una pequeña mochila, en su rostro, una gran cicatriz, también descansaban unos lentes en sus ojos.

Su cuerpo, lo cubría un suéter gris, aunque se podía notar una camisa bajo de ella, y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules junto con unos zapatos. A pesar de ser mero verano, este cargaba una bufanda en su cuello.

Caminaba por las calles desde temprano para llegar a su trabajo. Camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una escuela. Todos los jóvenes le saludaban con felicidad, mientras una que otra joven suspiraba y gritaba al verlo.

Era mucho decir que ese hombre era un maestro y era mucho recalcar que ese hombre tenía un cuerpo que todas desearían.

Quien lo viera, pensaría que fuera un hombre normal y respetado.

Lamentablemente, el ya estaba reservado.

-¡Natsu!

Sabía de quien venía esa linda voz, volteó a sus espaldas para encontrarse con su compañera rubia. Caminaba con tranquilidad mientras de igual manera saludaba a sus alumnos.

No era mucho decir que ella tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Todo lo escondía bajo ese suéter un poco holgado y una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas. Aunque era más claro que ella estaba reservada.

-Buenos días Lucy, como siempre tan llena de energía

-Bueno, hubiera preferido quedarme en cama pero tenía que venir al trabajo

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. Y sin tardar más, ambos prefirieron entrar a la escuela, registrarse y empezar su día dando clases.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El receso había empezado. Los niños salían de sus salones a comer, algunos profesores se quedaban en los salones, otros más se iban a comer y otros más hacían otras cosas.

Tal como sucedía con ellos dos.

-¡Lucy me vas a matar!

-Guarda silencio Natsu o nos descubrirán~

Canturreo coqueta, era mucho decir que ambos se encontraban con sus ropas desarregladas. El suéter de Natsu se encontraba por el piso, mientras que su camisa de encontraba abierta, dejando ver su formidable y duro pecho.

El suéter de Lucy se encontraba de igual manera en el piso. Abajo sólo utilizaba un sostén blanco. Aunque sus pechos salían de esto y dejaba ver sus botones endurecidos.

Ambos se besaban con desesperación y con lujuria. Ambos compartían caricias, en especial ahora, ambos tenían sus manos abajo, se dedicaban atender al otro.

Natsu la había arrinconado en la pared, las piernas desnudas de ella estaban en la cadera de Natsu. Sus brazos los descansaba en su hombro.

Cuando menos fue, el entro en ella de una forma salvaje. Pero para ambos, era costumbre hacerlo de esa manera.

Natsu besaba sus pechos, su cuello y sus hinchados labios. Mientras que Lucy trataba de no gritar tan alto o los descubrirán.

-Sólo tene-tenemos cinco minutos~

-Con eso tengo-

Las estocadas fueron fuertes, ambos ya estaban por terminar. Con un gruñido de él y con una mordida de ella en el hombro de Natsu, habían terminado.

Una vez que controlaron sus respiraciones, se dieron un pequeño beso y se separaron, tenían que arreglar sus ropas.

Una vez que tenían sus ropas en su lugar y habían limpiado. Lucy se encargaba de buscar algo.

-Donde-

-¿Buscabas esto?

Natsu señaló el objeto que se encontraba en sus manos, a trataba de una pequeña ropa íntima que era esencial para ella.

-Te las daré después de clases, vendré a recogerte~

Sin dejar que Lucy hablará, le volvió a dar un pequeño beso en los labios y salió del salón, mientras guardaba esa prenda en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Estúpido Natsu~

Canturreo contenta, se sentía rara sólo con su falda y nada cubriendo. No era la primera vez, sólo que tendría que tener cuidado.

Y así volvían a empezar sus clases.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Vamos Lucy!

Un muy ansioso Natsu esperaba a su "colega" en la puerta del salón. Esta agarraba sus cosas, se acomodaba la ropa y salía del salón junto con Natsu.

Fueron a dirección para marcar su salida y caminaron a la salida. Con suerte no había alumnos cerca.

-¿Ya me las vas a devolver?

-Vamos a ir a comer y después iremos a casa

Natsu canturreo, Lucy sólo rodo los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo cuando él le robaba su ropa pero que se le iba hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Natsu, aleja tu mano de ahí

-No quiero~

Ya en el puesto de comida, Natsu no se alejaba de Lucy, en especial la mano de él. No dejaba el trasero de ella, claro, en momentos que estaban solos y en momentos que nadie se comía con la mirada a la rubia.

-Natsu quiero comer en paz

-Está bien pero llegando a casa-

Se acercó lentamente al oído de Lucy, esta empezó a hiperventilar.

-No alejare mis manos de mi lugar favorito~

Susurró, mordió un poco la oreja de Lucy y con un pequeño jadeo de ella se separó victorioso.

-¡Buen provecho!

Natsu grito con alegría al ver su comida en el plato, mientras que a Lucy la había dejado "vestida y alborotada".

-Algún día me las pagaras…

Al final tuvo que usar el abanico que siempre cargaba, no lo iba a negar, él tenía la culpa de todas esas "calenturas" aunque en parte, ella podía hacer lo mismo con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Queda decir que ambos se apresuraron a terminar de comer y se fueron como un par de "Adolescentes calenturientos". Al llegar, solo aventaron las llaves y empezaron a quitarse la ropa con desesperación y empezar con sus jugueteos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Sabes Natsu-

A pesar de lo noche que era ambos amantes aun se encontraban despiertos. Lucy se había tapado con las sabanas, mientras que Natsu había preferido tapar solamente de las caderas para abajo.

Se puso de lado para poder observarla mejor, nunca se cansaría de ella, ni de verla ni mucho menos de saborearla.

-Estaba pensando en que esto de nosotros debería de cambiar

-¿De cambiar?

Natsu tomo un mechón del cabello de Lucy, empezó a jugar con él mientras ella no separaba su vista de él.

-Si, esto de ser amigos en la escuela y después llegar aquí a casa y hacer esto, no sé si algún día alguno de los dos salgamos lastimados…

-¿Pero qué cosas dices Lucy?, somos novios, mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto, te amo Luce, yo nunca te haría daño

Por el tono de voz de Natsu, sabía que él se había molestado un poco. Suspiro un poco y ella de igual manera se acostó de lado para observarlo.

-Pero y si algún día te cansas de mí y-

No termino de hablar, Natsu había tomado las manos de ella. Las había entrelazado pero entre esas manos estaba segura que había un pequeño objeto.

-¿Me amas Lucy?

Lo miro por unos segundos. ¿Lo amaba? Claro que lo amaba, no eran novios por nada, no se entregaría a él así porque sí.

-Claro que te amo Natsu pero yo-

-Entonces no tienes porque dudar, estaremos juntos ya que yo-

Natsu separo despacio sus manos dejando el pequeño objeto en las manos de ella. Lucy al ver el pequeño objeto en sus manos, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.  
-Se que este no es el momento ni la forma de pedírtelo pero…

Tomo el pequeño anillo y se lo enseño, tenía la forma de una pequeña estrella con diamantes rojos.

-Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ante la sorpresa, Lucy tapo su boca con la mano libre, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Natsu al ver que no respondía, se preocupo, dejo el anillo a un lado y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, no sabía que esto iba a ser muy rápido, si no quieres aceptar esta bien yo-

-¿Pero qué cosa dices idiota?

Lucy se separo de Natsu con el anillo en sus manos.

-Yo pensé que era la única que quería esto

-Lucy-

-Pero acepto Natsu, acepto casarme contigo

Natsu emocionado, la abrazo más fuerte. Lucy reía entre sus brazos, sin tardar más, se separo de ella y le puso el anillo en el dedo correcto. Una vez en su lugar, Natsu se posiciono arriba de Lucy y le dio un dulce beso.

-Esto significa que ya tampoco me voy a resistir a golpear a todos los idiotas en la calle y mucho menos decir en la escuela que al fin estamos juntos

Ambos rieron, volvieron a ver el pequeño anillo que ahora descansaba en la mano de Lucy. Los besos y las caricias siguieron.

Porque no importaba en qué mundo se encontraban. En la era de piedra, en la era medieval, en la era de magia o en un mundo normal. Ambos seres se amarían hasta el fin de sus vidas. Y hasta las próximas que le seguirían.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

 _Al día siguiente…_

-¡Casi llegaron al final de las clases!

-Vamos abuelo, no sea así…

Un pequeño anciano, de curioso nombre Makarov, regañaba a nuestros protagonistas. La razón, se habían quedado dormidos y cuando reaccionaron ya era medio día.

-Esto será muy caro-

-Bueno viejo pero te alegraras a lo que te diremos~

Ambos se miraron cómplice. Lucy alzo su mano y se la mostro al director, este vio con alegría el pequeño anillo que descansaba en la mano de ella.

-¡Soy el viejo más feliz!

Los pájaros volaron y los niños corrían asustados pensando que se había movido la tierra. El directo lloraba y balbuceaba cosas con muchas felicidad.

Lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante. Bueno eso ya sería otra historia.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Espero verlos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Yo; AnZuZu Dragneel, doy por terminada "Nalu Fluff Week"**_

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 23 de septiembre de 2016**_


End file.
